glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Aftermath
"You're Leaving?" Tubba asked me as I got ready. I continued to work on getting my things done. "You saw what happened. I had to take the power of someone else just to handle that thing, and it'll continue to look for me.I don't want to drag you guys into this fight. It's too dangerous." "And for you? What happens if you die out there?" "Well, then I'll die and you guys won't have to worry about me. I don't see any problems." "... You're my friend, you know that?" ".... Thanks. But I need to get stronger before I can come back. So that I won't hurt you guys." I then walked down to the outside of the pit, looking out to the flying city. Tubba followed me. "You will come back, right?" "Yeah. When I feel I'm strong enough to fight these things, I'll come back. Don't worry." And, as the ferry came to drive me down, I felt sad. It was a recent emotion I had learned to dislike. But I realized Tubba wasn't alone in watching me go. Slowly, Sarge and some of the others came out to watch me. At least, I thought to myself, I know people would be waiting for me to return. Once I got out in rougeport, I walked towards Podley's place, where I got a drink. "Did you take that job I told you about?" "Yeah. How do you recognize me, anyways?" "You may look different, but I've never seen a man with a violin strapped to their back who wasn't you, Jazzy." "Yeah, Fair enough. But I've essentially took a break on it for now. I have some things I need to do." "I've heard there's a pub at Toad Town that needs someone to play music. Think you could take that up?" ".... Sure, I think that'll work. 'til we meet again." "Okay, Jazzy. Until we meet again." and as he said that, I walked out and got on the first train to Toad town. "Why are you taking the train all the way to Toad Town?" One of the ticketmen asked me. "I don't like the ocean." I said. After what happened with GB..... I had essentially killed him by getting on that boat. I wasn't likely to get on one ever again. And so, I rode off towards my new destiny. Switch from Jazzy 1st person to 3rd person The girl was afraid. She had just sent a burst of energy at her boss, killing the man instantly. She didn't know why or what was causing this. But as she did that, a dark voice came into her head. "we are going to have so much fun together" The voice said, "who are you" "L-Lestina. T-The name is Lestina." "hello lestina i am ancfynu we will be working together so do you want to help me kill jazzy or will i have to force you" "I-I'll do anything.... just don't hurt me." "i will not if you are not like the last one" "O-Ok...." "just listen to me and we will work perfectly together as a team to kill jazzy."